


it's over

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: don't be fooled, this will be sweet enough to give you a cavity. au where zarkon is defeated and the boys can finally be happy like they deservep.s. while they both pined after one another, they never gave the other hints nor ever thought about entertaining the thought of anything beyond strong friendship because of the gravity of their situation.





	

“It’s over.” Keith says, back pressed against the wall, legs draping over the edge of Shiro’s bed. Shiro’s eyes are closed but he smiles with his arms perched behind his head. He hums deeply in response, settling into the mattress. “It’s...over, Shiro.” Keith says again, with more stress in his voice, like he expects a better response. Immediately sensing this, Shiro’s eyes open again, gaze flicking to meet Keith’s.  _ “It’s over.” _

 

Slowly, Shiro sits up, keeping his gaze on Keith. He thinks about Keith’s words, letting them repeat over and over again. Everything is over; Zarkon will never return. Voltron has saved the universe. There was no one big enough to take them down. And now, maybe, the universe doesn’t need them anymore. Instead of worrying about civilizations being destroyed, they could worry about...more menial things that have seemed trivial only a short while ago.

 

_ They could go home. _

 

Without thinking, Shiro starts laughing. A rush of something that could only be described as joy rushes up through his body, making him feel light. Shiro’s smile is a rare sight, his laugh even more so. It surprises Keith, but makes the red paladin smile too; happiness is contagious.

 

_ “Fuck.” _ Shiro says, it being the only word that can encompass his emotions at that moment. Swearing is also an anomaly when it came to Shiro. Keith laughs loudly to that, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s over.” Shiro echoes Keith while laughing, unbelieving of his own words, unbelieving that he was real. 

 

“Yes, it is.” Keith says, voice soft and edgeless, pulling his knees to his chest. 

 

Shiro laughs more, almost falling back down on the bed, but Keith’s grip on his shoulder keeps him straight up. “I can’t believe it. I mean, I can believe it. We were there...but it just doesn’t feel...real.”

 

Keith takes his hand away and inches closer. “It doesn’t, but it’s very real.”

 

“I guess so. You’re very real in front of me.” Shiro says, one corner of his lips quirking up slightly. Without even thinking twice, following his strangely happier mood, he takes Keith’s face between his two hands. He wonders if Keith likes the contrast of a warm hand and a cold one. He also wonders if Keith likes the feeling of their lips together, if he doesn’t mind, though his body acts faster than his mind. 

 

Shiro pulls away from their short-lived kiss, all smiles until he sees Keith’s reddened face. “I, uh—”

 

“Is that your way of confessing?” Keith says, his face smoothing out to a more natural color. “I mean, do you—”

 

“I do, but do you—”

 

“Of course I do, are you an idio—no I didn’t mean that.” Keith grumbles. “No, I’m just...I guess—”

 

“It seemed like the most...appropriate time.” Shiro admits, exhaling deeply; his hands have dropped from Keith’s face to his lap, resting nonchalantly on his thighs. Keith doesn’t seem to mind; the mood had started a little strange, like the first taste of wine. But with all fine wines, with time, the mood eventually turns sweet and slow all at once.

 

Keith laughs, voice softer this time, controlling his volume. “You...really? Me?”

 

“It’s always been you.” Shiro says a little too quickly, earning another laugh from Keith’s lips that fade into red cheeks. “I’m serious.”

 

“Since when?” Keith inquires, leaning in closer.

 

“Since the garrison.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Why do you think I joined the garrison?”

 

“Because you’re a strong and capab—” it was Shiro’s turn to flush, “ _ ooh… _ ” Shiro’s voice cracks at the realization.  _ “Really?” _

 

“Bingo.” Keith feels his walls start to open; Shiro always has that kind of effect on him, even on the battlefield. And while fighting against Zarkon and his minions, it had been hard for Keith to even  _ think _ about anything more than they had; but now, it might be...the only suitable time. 

 

Shiro takes a moment to lean back against the mattress, eyes wide and head full of mush. “Wow.” He says simply, taking in the gravity of their situation. He feels at peace, something he hasn’t felt in...an extremely long time. “Okay...I really  _ must _ be dreaming.”

 

Keith slowly follows suit, quietly maneuvering his body down on the bed, turned to face Shiro completely but not touching him. “I really hope not.” Shiro turns his head to the side so that Keith can see the wrinkles on his tanned face from frowning and worrying too much. “You deserve a vacation.”

 

“ _ We _ deserve a vacation.” Shiro smiles a little. “All seven of us...we should go to some resort-like planet or something...or take Allura and Coran to Hawaii, or something.”

 

“That…” Keith’s brow furrows, “actually sounds like an amazing idea.”

 

Shiro smiles, cheeks soft. “Really?”

 

“As long as...I get to have some time alone...with you…” Keith feels daring, “and maybe even our...own room together.”

 

“Of course.” Shiro says, a little too quickly. But in the end, it makes Keith laugh. “I mean... _ our own room? _ What are you—”

 

Keith presses his hand on Shiro’s mouth. “I’m not implying anything!” He panics. “I just...I mean...I...to you...and you...to me...so...we…each other...I mean... _ that was my first kiss! _ Why would I—”

 

Shiro laughs, though it’s muffled by Keith’s hand. “It’s fine, Keith. I never expected anything from you. I’m just glad...you might reciprocate my feelings for you, even if a little.”

 

_ “A little.”  _ Keith almost coughs as he pulls his hand away. “I like you.” Keith says, without panicking and stuttering.

 

“As I you.” Shiro says, but Keith’s eyes bore holes into his own. “I like you! A...lot, actually.”

 

“Good.” Keith huffs, turning to lay on his back, head pressed comfortably against Shiro’s shoulder. “So...can I sleep here tonight?”

 

Shiro smiles. “Sure. Call it...practice for our vacation.”

 

Keith punches him in the arm for the comment, but nonetheless, settles comfortably before his soft snores immediately take effect, serving as a lullaby for Shiro’s sweet dreams.     

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
